


Bloodlust

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, never thought i'd use that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Danse and Nora have returned to the police station bruised and bloodied. The Paladin can't resist tending to her injuries.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Blood. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

As if that tight little vault suit isn't luscious enough, not only has she stripped out of her armour, but she's had to pull her zip down to where the cups of her bra meet to tend to a wound just above her breast. They took quite a few nasty hits clearing out Fallon's and are currently bloodied and bruised nearly all over. Nora is facing away from him, of course, but as he steps out of his power armour, his Brotherhood uniform becomes constricting just catching sight of the red patches gleaming against the cobalt blue.

Before Nora even suspects him of staring, he crosses the Police Station in three long strides and stands at her back, his hot breath hitting her neck.

"Let me," he orders, the baritone quality of his voice making Nora shiver. He doesn't give her much choice in the matter, reaching around her shoulders to take the bloody ball of cotton from her hand.

The metallic smell that fills the air is intoxicating. She turns to face him, their lips only inches apart, as Danse picks up where she left off. His hands are larger, so he has to tug the parting of her suit over a little more to access the gash properly, exposing her plain white bra. Nora's never seen his usually soft brown eyes so dark or intense as they are now. His brows are pulled low, mouth set in a firm line that makes his expression as a whole look... well, hungry.

He watches the cotton ball soak up the deep red, noting the goosebumps rising on her flesh and the way she's shivering, even though they're both flushed and sweating. There's something between them that's taken a turn and Nora can't quite identify what it is. She only knows that she wants her superior to bend her bruised body over the reception desk and fuck her to hell and back. She wants him, needs him, is starving for his touch and his voice and has only dreamt of moments like this. She still can't believe this is real, even as Danse drops the soiled cotton into the waste basket and, to her utter shock and exhilaration, presses the pads of his fingers to the deep cut.

Nora gasps as the pressure forces out more blood, but her arousal and the adrenaline are twisting the pain, turning it into something pleasurable that zips straight to her core. His expression is unaltered from a moment ago, but now, he's looking directly into her eyes, watching her bite her lip and release something like a quiet mewl, clenching her fists at her sides.

She's mesmerised by him as he intakes breath, seemingly a little unsure of his next action, but he recovers quickly as Nora lifts her hands to his chest, bringing his fingertips to her lips and coating them with her own blood.

Nora stays perfectly still, feeling as though his gaze has created a tether between them and if she looks away, she'll lose him, fall through the floor and never stop falling because she's so lonely. She'd loved Nate. She loves Danse, but has nursed her quiet passion for months. She didn't think she'd ever be able to tell him, but that seems irrelevant now.

The Knight's tongue darts out to lick her moist lips, the tip of the muscle taking a slow tour around her mouth. She can see the heavy rise and fall of Danse's chest and to think she's causing that makes her folds slick. He steps forward, forcing her to move with him until her back hits the reception desk. He doesn't know where Rhys and Haylen are. He doesn't care, as long as they're not going to be back any time soon.

Danse is braver now than he's ever been intimately. He presses his hips against hers, his hardening member aching as he grips the back of her neck and kisses her hotly. He can taste the blood as he slips his tongue into her mouth and Nora moans breathlessly, pulling down the zip on his uniform. A frantic scramble leaves them both bare to the waist and she pulls back to admire his physique, noting the spattering of blood around his own injuries. It turns her on apparently as much as it had him, because she can't resist trailing her tongue over a gash on his pectoral muscles. He groans through gritted teeth and drags his hands blindly down her back, feeling the hot wetness of more war wounds and she quivers. Of course, he'd have stopped her if he thought there was any danger of them... transmitting something, but they both passed the monthly medical check, so he clears his mind, able to forget the soldiers who've died under his command and the all of the poor decisions he's made. He doesn't want to think. He only wants to feel.

Nora's lips are now as bloody as Danse's hands, the smell, like a Raider camp with freshly butchered bodies hanging overhead, is nearly too much. She can't stop. Neither of them can. It's rough and hasty, the fine line between pain and pleasure melding into absolute bliss as Nora sucks at a blooming bruise on his chest, and he grabs at her waist where a burn from a molotov cocktail is becoming sore.

They gasp, flinch and groan, inhibitions flying away as Danse kneels to tug off her boots and the remainder of her suit. She's covered in gory, red handprints, but she couldn't have cared less. Right now, she can only focus on the way he's trailing his mouth over the gashes on her thighs. They're frightened by injury, knowing it could be the end of either of them. Danse has been having inappropriate and unprofessional thoughts about his Knight for months, but he also worries about her - deeply. Yes, she's attractive, but she's also caring, sensitive and a surprisingly good listener. If he's in a dark place, she can always manage to pull him out of it by being a good friend, telling him that she believes in him and always will.

He realises now that there's probably more to her feelings for him than she lets on.

Her hands tremble as she grips locks of his thick, dark hair, watching him tongue a red trail up to her once-white knickers. He slips his fingers into the waistband, but pauses to give her a questioning glance. Nora nods, trying not to look desperate, so he slides them down her legs and she's forced to lean back against the desk for support. God, he's good with his mouth. He parts her folds gently and flicks his tongue over her clit, making her beg for more before he sucks the swollen bud.

"Ah, Danse!" Nora cries, grinding against his face to increase the pleasure as much as she can. The warmth that radiates from him is both soothing and exciting as she gasps and twitches. His tongue slides lower, licking long stripes all the way along her sex before probing her entrance. Nora throws her head back and tugs his hair, whimpering as he licks her walls and laps up her slick. She's already close as he takes a nip at her swollen bud before delving back to her centre. 

The Knight gives a cry of delight as his blood-stained index finger replaces his tongue. Apparently, Danse is good with his hands, too. She rocks her hips and bites her bottom lip, a combination of his name and several, airy pleas leaving her mouth as she begins to shake. He adds a second finger and crooks them both, at which point the coiling spring in Nora's gut can't take any more and she climaxes, her back arching as a high-pitched groan sounds throughout the old building.

At Danse's request, she sucks the blood and arousal from his fingers after regaining what little composure she can, the mixture tasting rather odd, but it's made so unbelievably hot by his smoldering gaze that seems to bore right into her needy soul. Needy for him. Never has she felt so comfortable covered in blood and stinging all over.

"We needn't take this further, if you don't want to," Danse murmurs, lifting her chin so she he can make eye contact.

"Danse, I swear to God, if you don't fuck me over this desk right now-

Before she can finish, he spins her round and presses her down on to the hard wooden surface. He leans down to suck at the shell of her ear and growls; "I give the orders, Knight. Now, stay put. Don't move."

Nora forces herself to remain still as Danse strips out of his boxers. His large hands come to rest on her shoulders for a moment, stroking soothingly down her back and waist until he reaches her hips. He thinks about grasping them before spotting a pair of handcuffs next to an ammo box and heat stirs in his chest like a nuclear reactor. Nora hears the cuffs clink as he picks them up and nearly whines in excitement and anticipation. She brings her arms back, but Danse doesn't put them on, instead rubbing gentle circles over her wrists with his fingertips, as if asking for her permission. It makes her heart melt to know that even in the throws of passion, he's still a gentle and considerate man.

"Please..." she begs, pulling her hands together and offering them to him. Only then does he secure the cuffs around her wrists and her bound hands fall against her lower back.

Danse gives a low hum of appreciation. that makes her shiver before he leans over her once more, one muscular arm curled around her waist as his free hand explores the wounds mapping her skin.

"The only things I want to hear out of you are 'yes, sir', 'no, sir' and 'please, sir.'" The Paladin mutters against her shoulder, planting soft kisses over a graze. "Is that clear, Knight?"

"Yes, sir," Nora replies, trying not to squirm with anticipation.

"Outstanding," he says with the usual dorky gravitas that she absolutely loves before he collects the blood from a leaking gash on her inner thigh. She moans even as she winces, biting her lip half in pleasure, half in frustration because he's coating his thick cock with her blood and she can't turn and watch.

When his warm damp hands grip her hips, Nora closes her eyes and clenches her bound fists, the thrill of all that blood play adding a spike of adrenaline to the intense bliss. Danse lines himself up with her entrance, his head sliding along her folds and pausing over her clit to apply pressure.

"Please, sir!" She whines, tipping her hips back as her head swims with arousal.

As soon as Nora feels him push inside her, her back bows and she moans. He's so deliciously big that even as he slowly inches deeper, she has a feeling she'll be sore tomorrow. He fills every tight bit of her and as he hilts at last, Danse gives her a long moment to adjust, slipping a hand between her legs in search of her bud to help her relax.

When Nora becomes accustomed to his size, she wriggles her hips a little to ensure he's rooted as deeply as possible. He takes this to mean he can begin rocking his hips and he does so with slow, gradual movements. He doesn't keep to his gentle motions for long; when Nora releases a gasping moan and digs her nails into her palms, his pelvis surges forward and she whimpers, the breath knocked from her lungs. He's still rolling her clit between his fingers and it makes her legs shake as Danse forces her into the desk with every now relentless thrust.

"Christ..." he hisses against her shoulder. "Been wanting to fuck you... For too long... So beautiful, Nora..."

His ragged voice sends pulses of electricity thrumming through her veins and she cries out as she feels her climax drawing closer. She wants to tell him how much she's thought of him screwing her against the wall, the door, the workbench, but she remembers she doesn't have permission to - and it's all the more arousing.

One reason Nora joined the Brotherhood is because she's not a leader; she likes being under Danse's command, likes the routine and stability it brings to her otherwise crumbling life. The fact that Danse doesn't mind dominating in the bedroom (or anywhere else, for that matter) is a welcome relief. She hates being in control because she simply hasn't got the confidence.

With Danse panting and groaning over her, fucking her like there's no tomorrow, she's not far from release. Judging by his lusty groans and grunts, he's close, too.

"Please, sir!" she begs, even though her arms are sore and her legs are shaking. The heat and tightness in her core is almost becoming too much, coiling and twisting in her gut. She only needs a little more before she can find a climax.

As if the Paladin can read her thoughts, he sucks a dark bruise into her neck and pinches her clit, hips faltering in their rhythm as Nora's orgasm hits her like a wave at high tide. Her body arches and a desperate whine leaves her lips as she clenches around him, feeling every inch of Danse's thick cock. He has to curl an arm around her waist to keep her upright as he gives a few final, hard thrusts and spills his seed inside her. It's an oddly soothing sensation that makes her feel warm and wanted, satisfied and happy. Nora hopes this isn't just a one-time thing because Danse apparently has a kink for blood play.

They both stay like that while they catch their breath, although now the arousal and adrenaline are starting to wear off, Nora's injuries are becoming increasingly painful. She imagines Danse's are, too.

"I think we're going to need a shower," she breathes.

Silently, Danse straightens up and unlocks the handcuffs, allowing her rise and she rolls her shoulders relievedly. They both wince as they stretch the stiffness out of their spines, resulting in some sheepish laughter from both parties until Danse gently grasps her sore wrists and rubs them, saying;

"Let's use a Stimpak, first. I'd rather all of these gashes didn't get infected."

Nora stays still while he administers the Stimpak (she's always hated needles) and, once he's smoothly treated himself, they collect their clothes from the floor in a somewhat awkward silence. They nearly butt heads, bent down and picking up their suits, but this prompts yet more laughter and so Nora gains the courage to say;

"You know, we should probably just shower together to save water."

She doesn't want him to know how much it would break her heart if he refused, so she opts for a more playful tone and facial expression.

She's utterly relieved when Danse's mouth slides into his signature half-smile.

"I'm way ahead of you, soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> I warned y'all.


End file.
